This invention relates generally to a device for use in posture training and the like for indicating head movement from a predetermined position, and more particularly to such a device capable of being adjusted to various settings for indicating various degrees of deviation from a predetermined position.
Presently, the most widespread technique utilized by charm schools and the like for improving posture and graceful bearing is to have the pupil balance a book on his or her head and then walk, dance, pirouette, etc., the object being to carry out these movements without permitting the book to fall. However, many pupils become quickly frustrated when they cannot readily accomplish this feat. Also, when the book falls to the floor time and again the pupil must be constantly bending over to pick it up. Moreover, the book can in no way be adjusted for lesser or greater degrees of posture or bearing.
A posture training device provided in lieu of a book is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,075 in the form of an earring adapted to inform the wearer, at the time a poor posture position is assumed, through the expedient of a plumb bob designed to strike the support strings of any four balls suspended adjacent the body of the earring so as to cause such balls to swing outwardly to contact the body for producing a bell-like warning signal for indicating an improper posture assumed by the wearer. However, such a device is likewise incapable of being adjusted for lesser or greater degrees of posture or bearing.